Embarazados
by Kina Ni Juu
Summary: A veces el embarazo es la solucion. Pesimo resumen...lo siento. [MidoTaka] [AoKise] [KagaKuro] [AkaFuri]


Era una tarde fresca y tranquila, y después de un largo y agotador día, Kise sentía que se lo merecía, un momento de paz. Trabajo hasta muy altas horas de la noche y luego tuvo que levantarse temprano para terminar la sesión fotográfica, después en la escuela tuvo varios exámenes y para terminar, un espartano entrenamiento por la inesperada visita de su ex-capitán Kasamatsu, eso sin contar las llamadas nadas normales de su novio Aomine.

Por eso acepto la invitación de su sempai de ir a comer y ya después iría a la casa de su chico. Se despidió de su sempai al terminar y primero fue a caminar un rato antes de irse, ya sabía lo que le esperaba con Aomine y casa sola.

Mañana parecería pingüino.

-¡Shin-chan!

Kise reconoció esa voz y sonrió al distinguir a unos metros a una cabellera verde muy familiar acompañada de un pelinegro energético.

-¡Midorimacchi, Takaocchi!

Se acercó a sus amigos siendo recibido alegremente por Takao todo lo contrario al peliverde.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-pregunto Kise

Takao lo miro con una expresión iluminada y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Estoy embarazado!

De todas las posibles respuestas, Kise jamás espero esa.

-¡¿Eh?!

El chico ojo de halcón asintió con emoción y se colgó del cuello de su novio.

-¡¿Verdad que si, Shin-chan?!

Midorima solo suspiro y asintió.

-¡Si Ki-chan! Tengo dos meses y es un niño…

-No, es una niña-corrigió Midorima

-¡Mo! Pero Shin-chan, mi instinto maternal me dice que es un niño y será tan ciego como su padre

-¡Bakao! ¡No estoy ciego!

Kise simplemente los escucho en shock, demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. ¡¿Takao embarazo?! ¡Pero los hombres no se pueden embarazar!

-¡Nee, Shin-chan! Tu bebe quiere un helado de chocolate

Midorima lo miro. –Si quieres uno, ve por el

El pelinegro frunció los labios con las manos en el vientre pero luego sonrió extendiendo las manos pero Midorima aparto la mirada. Takao resoplo infantilmente.

-¡Bien! Ne, Shiro-chan, tienes un padre muy malo y tsundere pero no te preocupes, cuando nazcas mamá te consentirá mucho

Le saco la lengua a su pareja y fue a la heladería. Kise trago saliva y miro al tirador de Shutoku.

-No preguntes Kise. Solo le sigo la corriente para que deje de molestar. Me voy, no quiero que arme un drama

Kise solo levanto la mano como despedida y miro a su amigo ir detrás de Takao. Parpadeo varias veces, se giró sobre sus talanes y siguió su camino a la casa de Aomine.

Y fue cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza.

Envidia. Eso es lo que sentía Kuroko cuando Kise le llamaba para hablar de eso. Kise quejándose por su muy activa vida sexual con Aomine y el no llamaba a Kise para quejarse por su escasa vida sexual. Él quería experimentar de todo lo que escuchaba de Kise y Takao. ¡Su novio era un tsundere pero al menos tenían sexo seguido!

Al terminar los entrenamientos, acompaño a Kagami al comer y se quedó terminando su malteada cuando su luz (y novio) tuvo que irse por una emergencia con su padre que estaba en Tokio por negocios. Salió del lugar, soplo sus manos para darles calor y camino.

No supo por dónde iba hasta que escucho que lo llamaban. Levanto la mirada y miro a Aomine que se acercaba. Estaba en unas canchas con su equipo de Too y sus sempais que se habían graduado.

-Oi Tetsu, ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y Bakagami?

-Hola Aomine-kun. Solo vine a caminar y Kagami-kun tuvo una emergencia con su padre

Aomine chasqueo la lengua.

-Tenía la ilusión de encontrármelo y jugar _uno vs uno_ con él, ellos-apunto detrás de su hombro-ya se cansaron y me aburrieron

Si no lo olvidaba, Wakamatsu, el capitán de Too, pareció escuchar lo que dijo porque comenzó a gritarle insultos pero estos fueron eclipsados por una voz chillona.

-¡AOMINECCHI!

El moreno era rápido pero no alcanzo a reaccionar y segundos después ya tenía al escandaloso rubio abrazado de su cuello chillando como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos peliazules conocían al modelo tan bien que sabían que su llanto no era verdadero.

-Oi Kise, quítate

Kise se apartó para verlo a los ojos después de saludar a Kuroko y sonrió ampliamente.

-Te tengo una sorpresa Aominecchi

El aludido frunció el ceño confundido y sobretodo sorprendido. Kise era realmente extraño, en la mañana estaba enojado con él por lo de la noche y ahora le salía con que le tenía una sorpresa. Recorrió el cuerpo del rubio buscando su sorpresa. Enarco una ceja.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi sorpresa?

Kise se apartó un poco y llevo sus manos a su vientre.

-¡Estoy embarazado Daiki!

El grito que soltó Aomine se escuchó por todo el lugar llamando la atención de sus compañeros que se acercaron para oír.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible idiota! ¡No puedes estar embarazado!

Kise puso los ojos en blanco y cubrió su vientre con los ojos llorosos.

-No digas eso enfrente del bebe. ¡Tiene sentimientos! No creas lo que dice tu papá bebe, él te quiere y si eres real

Kuroko con una leve sonrisa pero tan inexpresivo como siempre, lo miro.

-Felicidades Kise-kun, Aomine-kun

El moreno giro para verlo escandalizado y Kise le sonrió al chico fantasma.

-Gracias Kurokocchi

Y no solo fue Kuroko quien los felicito, sino también todos los compañeros de Aomine.

-Oh, y Aominecchi. Nada de sexo hasta que él bebe nazca, no quiero que se lastime

Kuroko sonrió. Jamás había visto a Aomine con esa expresión, tan avergonzado y asustado como en ese momento y agradeció tomarle una foto antes de que se pusiera como loco reclamándole a Kise.

Y fue cuando tuvo la idea de usar eso a su favor pero tenía que hacer unas cosas antes.

Los días siguieron tranquilos y sin ninguna anomalía. Su suegro regreso a Estados Unidos y Kuroko se sintió más tranquilo para quedarse en el departamento de su novio como ese fin de semana, fin de semana que aprovecharía al máximo si su plan funcionaba.

Tomo sus cosas cuando le llego un mensaje de Kagami, se despidió de su familia para irse y cuando salió de su casa para encontrarse en el camino con su novio, choco contra él.

-Oh, lo siento Kuroko

Se sobo la nariz y levanto la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Kagami-kun? Pero… tu mensaje

Kagami aparto la mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas y se rasco la nuca avergonzado.

-Sí, bueno, quería venir por ti así que… ¿nos vamos?

Kuroko lo miro en silencio unos segundos y luego sonrió. Su novio era muy lindo cuando quería ser romántico y caballeroso.

-Si vamos Kagami-kun

Apenas caminaron unas calles cuando Kuroko se atrevió a tomar la mano de Kagami pegándose más a él y caminar así. Sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas y las de Kagami se volvieron del mismo tono que su cabello y ojos pero no se apartó, en vez de eso apretó un poco más el agarre de sus manos.

Al llegar al departamento, Kagami fue directo a la cocina para hacer la comida. Comieron viendo la televisión y salieron a caminar y jugar un poco de básquet donde se encontraron con un "embarazado" Kise y un Aomine en decadencia por la abstinencia de sexo. Las luces se quedaron jugando uno vs uno mientras ellos se quedaban platicando y Kise le conto de cómo les estaba funcionando eso del embarazo a Takao y a él.

Kuroko se determinó, definitivamente hoy lo haría, ya no esperaría más.

Kise y Aomine fueron los primeros en irse por los antojos del modelo. De regreso en el departamento Kuroko tomo un baño y espero en la cama de Kagami a que su novio saliera. Llevaba puesto solo una camisa del tigre y con una hoja en una mano. Kagami salió con un short puesto y una toalla en el cuello secándose el cabello.

Kuroko respiro hondo armándose de valor. Era el momento.

-Kagami-kun

Su novio levanto la mirada y se congelo al verlo. Kuroko jugo con los bordes de la camisa con la mirada gacha y expresión tímida.

-Kagami-kun, necesito decirte algo importante-murmuro y palmeo la cama aun lado de el

No necesito más para tener a Kagami donde quería y le extendió la hoja. El pelirrojo la tomo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Negativo? ¿Qué salió negativo?

Kuroko lo miro a través de sus pestañas como Kise le había enseñado.

-Es que Kise-kun y Takao-kun están embarazados y yo me hice una prueba y…

Guardo silencio sintiendo cada vez más acelerado el pulso de su luz.

-Salió negativo-suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior-Así que hay que seguir intentando hasta que quede embarazado

Kagami trago saliva cuando Kuroko se sentó en su pelvis rozando su trasero contra él.

-¿Lo intentamos Taiga-kun?

Gimió mirándolo directo a los ojos para provocarlo y lo obtuvo. Los ojos de Kagami brillaron con una intensidad diferente y lo tomo con fuerza de las caderas para hacer el vaivén más intenso. Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en el rostro de Kagami.

-Me gusta la idea Tetsuya

Él era tranquilo y amable, eso si tímido y miedoso cuando se sentía nervioso que solían compararlo con un chihuahua pero también tenía carácter cuando debía y sobre todo cuando se metían con las personas que le importaban. Sin embargo desde hace unas semanas se ha sentido frustrado y… desesperado. Y había un solo responsable.

Su pareja, Akashi Seijuro.

Fue algo inexplicable el como surgió el amor entre ellos y ya llevaban unos meses de noviazgo. La mayor parte de los fines de semana Furihata era el que viajaba a Kyoto aunque a veces su novio lo sorprendía con visitas imprevistas. Tenían una relación estable y hermosa, se querían realmente y era aprobada por sus familias aunque al señor Akashi le había costado un poco. Casi todo era perfecto. Si, casi todo porque estaba ese pequeño detalle.

Era virgen.

Si, tan virgen como antes de ser novios y era totalmente deprimente. No habían llegado más lejos que de besos y suaves caricias. ¿Es que acaso no probaba nada sexual en su novio? ¿No era deseado? Porque el de verdad deseaba a Akashi… ser sometido por él. ¡Era un adolescente con las hormonas a toda revolución! Y era frustrante porque sus intentos por seducirlo era eso, solo intentos fracasados y patéticos.

El fin de semana que se habían reunido toda la generación de los milagros y sus parejas para convivir, tuvo una plática muy interesante con los ukes. El embarazo.

Takao había empezado eso de que estaba embarazado para que Midorima fuera más considerado con él y menos tsundere, Kise para no tener tanto sexo y Kuroko para tener más sexo, y a los tres les había funcionado. Himuro fue el único que dijo que su vida sexual estaba perfecta.

El solo escucho ya que no sabía que comentar. Era virgen. Los chicos al saber por lo que pasaba, con mucha vergüenza, le insistieron a usar esa idea a su favor ¿y por qué no? Si a ellos le había funcionado, ¿Por qué a él no le funcionaria?

Y por eso se encontraba ahí, en su cuarto esperando a su novio. Sus padres habían salido a su "quinta" luna de miel y su hermano mayor estaba de viaje con unos amigos de la universidad, estaba solo. Respiro hondo para quitarse los nervios y se levantó para comer algo. Estaba tomando un vaso con agua cuando escucho el timbre y corrió para abrir con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Akashi-kun!

Y se lanzó a sus brazos. Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Akashi en su cintura y su suave risa en su cuello causándole cosquillas.

-Hola Kouki, al parecer me extrañaste

Furihata sonrojo y lo apretó más.

-Está bien, entonces fuimos los dos

Se apartó un poco para ver el rostro de su novio y tuvo el valor para esta vez tomar la iniciativa y besarlo en los labios antes de entrar a la casa. Se sentaron en la sala para platicar y miraron una película.

Kouki empezó a temblar ligeramente de los nervios. "Tú puedes Kouki", se animó. Giro el rostro para quedar de frente a Akashi descubriendo que este llevaba rato mirándolo y sonrojo más.

-¿Pasa algo Kouki?-pregunto

Pero Kouki solo sonrió cálidamente y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Te amo Akashi-kun, demasiado, tanto que me da miedo perderte, quiero una vida a tu lado y…-se acercó más mirándolo fijamente a los ojos controlando el impulso de querer apartar la mirada-y yo quiero un hijo tuyo, nuestro Seijuro

La expresión de Akashi era la misma pero su mirada diferente. Kouki no dejo de verlo a los ojos ni siquiera cuando Akashi lo inmovilizo en el sillón antes de besarlo. Akashi quedo encima de él sin recargar su cuerpo y sonrió.

-Así que quieres que te haga el amor-no era una pregunta-Muy bien, yo también te deseo Kouki pero antes de los hijos tenemos que casarnos. Así que, ¿Kouki, quieres ser mi esposo?


End file.
